leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YourPrivateNightmare/LeBlanc: suggestions on how to fix her
Yeah yeah, it's me again. This time: Her history: She was considered useless once, then she got her ult reworked, suddenly became viable as a superior Lanebully and assassin because her silence let her kill anyone without any form of retaliation. Then her silence got removed, which pretty much solved her opness, while also starting the rise of midlane mages (which had been held back because of LeBlanc before). Now midlane = waveclear. LeBlanc doesn't have waveclear and now it's easy to kill her, especially since her whole burst is delayed by at least 1.5 seconds (E detonation). More than enough time to retaliate. Especially since now, that her silence is removed, it's easy to hit her during her classic Q+W (maybe + E) combo, since you'll know where she will end up after reactivating W. Alltogether, LeBlancs burst is still strong, but unless the enemy completely ignores you in teamfights, you might as well die before you even get to pop your damage. On the Pbe, buffs have been announced: It's basically: passive stealth duration increased to 1 second (something i'M not sure is a good idea, but whatever, as long as it helps her). Also her W reactivation duration will be 4 seconds. Riot's plan is too make her more deceiving...which is good, but i don't think this will actually help her perform better. So I've tried to come up with some changes I think would help her. : -Clone now has the same amount of HP as LeBlanc (I think it's weird that a non-damaging pet who's sole purpose is redirecting attacks by making the enemy think it's the real one has a semi-obviously visible difference. No offense, but that whole deceiving thing...YOU SUCK AT IT, LEBLANC!) : -triggering the mark will deal x damage (+x AP) + x% of enemy maximum health (I'm not quite sure about this. I feel like LeBlanc has very little impact if she isn't ahead, simply because she only deals flat damage. I guess we'd have to reduce her base damage on the proc, but I think it'd be worth it. Basically trading a bit of early damage but giving her a better way to deal with tankier opponents...but as said before, I'M really not sure if this wouldn't make her too strong again) : -now deals double damage to minions (give her waveclear to compete with other mages. I mean, every other assasin in the game has waveclear too...LeBlanc is the only one who's behind in this matter. Increasing base damage would be overkill I believe, but this is a good alternative i think) -added leash range indicator -leash range reduced to 900 from 950 -leash duration reduced to 1 second from 1.5 - Root removed -added: If the target remains in leash range for 1 second, it will be silenced for 1/1.2/1.3/1.4/1.5 seconds -MAYBE: now can only hit champions (therefore passes through minions) (first i felt like the time it took fo this thing to fully damage people is too long for a instant burst mage, especially without the silence. This way you actually get a chance of bursting someone down before they obliterate your squishy ass (since you have to stay in range for the leash to detonate) the range decrease is there because...I dunno, i felt like it shouldn't be a little less if the duration is reduced. Now for the most important part: I never felt like a root made sense in her kit at all. I meank the chain has always been the last thing in your combo. Why would you root someone AFTER you dealt all your damage? I know it will make her less safe in lane, since she has no way to stop people from chasing her. but since she has a double dash, i guess it's okay. Finally, the last thing: the POSSIBLE addition of making it champion-only. I always hated the fact that this stuff is so easily blocked by creeps. Since it was a good cc it wouild have been really annoying if it didn't...but if we replace Root with Silence, it's kinda okay i think. Basically it gives your opponent 1 second to cast a defensive or offensive spell before the silence hits) : -unchanged (honestly i was thinking about putting all the aforementioned changes into the ult, like: %damage on ult Sigil proc, double minion damage on W and , in this case, silence added to the root on E, but then again, LeBlanc is all about having one destructive combo. forcing her to choose between instant burst or a delayed silence...i guess noone would actually choose the second...it would seem like "look what you can do with her kit, such decisions, much variety" (while it's just release Kha'zix all over again)) Soooo, this is what i would like to see on LeBlanc, simply because she was one of the first champions I played and liked, but kinda stopped after being Flavor of the month OP and now she's really makes little sense to play unless you have the perfect matchup. Whaddaya think? :3 Category:Blog posts